


Ring Around the Rosie

by Tashilover



Series: In between spaces [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: Douglas faces the consequence of taking away Martin's immunity.Final part in the In Between Spaces





	Ring Around the Rosie

"Your sugar level is too low."

Martin was bent over several papers, filling out the flight plan. At the sound of Douglas' voice, he lifted his head and dumbly went, "Huh?"

A packet of crisps landed in front of him, startling him. "Wha-?"

"You need to eat," Douglas said.

"No thanks," Martin said, pushing the packet away. "I want to finish these papers first and eating will only distract me."

Douglas pushed the packet back. "Your blood sugar is too low," he said again. "I know you didn't eat breakfast this morning."

Martin blushed. "How...? That can't be something you can smell."

"No. I can sense it."

"How?"

Douglas gave him a look.

"Oh..." Martin said. "Regardless, as I said, I don't want to eat right now. Just because you fucked me, doesn't give you a right to tell me what I can and can't eat."

"Bloody hell, Martin. I am not monitoring your every dietary need. But I can sense when your body's in an extreme, and right now, you're on the edge of fainting."

Martin still refused to reach for the crisps.

"...and if you faint, Carolyn will force you to sit out from flying today."

That got Martin's attention. His mouth twisted in distaste, and with a sigh, reached for the crisps.

Douglas took a seat across from him, reached over and grabbed the flight plan. Martin narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, now you're willing to do the flight plan?" He stuffed a handful of crisps into his mouth. "It takes me fainting to get you to do the flight plan?"

"I'm just being nice." Douglas said.

"You weren't 'nice' before."

Douglas paused. "You're very testy today. Is something the matter?"

Martin sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. I'm anxious. My grandfather is visiting for the first time in years and I'm nervous about seeing him."

"Why?"

"Let's just say he's not happy about my life choices."

Douglas bristled. "Is he a homophobe?"

"What? Oh, god no. That man has had literally hundreds of lovers, all of various genders, ethnicities, and species."

"Hundreds? Goodness, how old is this man?"

"He's... ah, not a man. And he's at least ten thousand years old."

Douglas frowned. "Martin... who is your grandfather?"

Martin didn't answer right away. He got up and went to the open door of the office. He peeked out into the hallway, looking left and right, and then he closed the door, making sure to lock it.

"My grandfather," Martin began, turning towards Douglas. "Is King Iris, ruler of the Unseelie Court."

Douglas opened his mouth. He closed it. "So that means... you're... _my_ prince."

"Douglas-"

He put his head in hands. "I fucked a prince of the Unseelie Court... how could I be so _stupid?"_

If there was one lesson Douglas' fae mother drilled into him as a child, it was never, _ever_ get on the wrong side of the Unseelie Court. The fae monarchy were not like humans. They did not rule under the idea of democracy or even empathy. They were cruel as they were powerful. One famous story was that of a young woman who had spilled water on the princess' dress. Though she fiercely apologized, they punished her by turning her into a fly, who was then promptly eaten by a frog.

Douglas' own mother eventually fell to their absurd standards. She didn't bow low enough for their liking, and now she's cursed to stand forever in their halls as a stone statue.

As a half-breed, Douglas was exempt from attending their court, but now that he's taken the virginity of their prince... his punishment would be beyond his imagination.

"Douglas, stop!" Martin said. "You don't understand... I'm not a prince. My immunity made me ineligible for the throne."

"And what about now?" Douglas said, lifting his head to wipe at his eyes. "You don't have it anymore. Is that why your grandfather is visiting? To put you back in line?"

"No! ...Maybe. I don't know. I haven't seen him since I was fifteen. But I won't let any harm come to you! I pro-"

Douglas slapped a hand over Martin's mouth, cutting him off. "Don't!" He hissed. "You don't have your immunity anymore. You don't promise anyone anything, not even me!"

With a grunt, Martin moved his head away. "I promise," he said defiantly. "To keep you safe from any and all of my grandfather's possible punishments."

Douglas groaned. "You clod. You just doomed yourself. There's always a way around it."

"They asked for me, Douglas. Not you."

"Of course this is going to involve me. There's no such things as coincidences in the world of fae. When do you expect your grandfather?"

"...Tomorrow."

Douglas got up. "Then I'm going home."

"What? Douglas, we have a flight today!"

"If I am to be punished tomorrow, I may as well get my affairs in order."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done with CP fics... guess not. :3


End file.
